You Got Me
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Anna is playing with her favorite niece but what she doesn't know that she is in for a surprise! :D


**Anna is out playing with her favorite niece but ends up getting a surprise at the end :D**

**BTW Groa is 15 in this :D**

* * *

It was very quiet in the forest of Arendelle. There was no animals in sight nor they made any noise whatsoever. Well expect for the sounds of birds chirping.

Suddenly, Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, had made her way into the clearing. She had her casual outfit on and a sword drawn in front of her. She stalk carefully around while having her eyes darted across every angle on the area. As if she was trying to make sure she wasn't being followed.

'Okay. Now where is my opponent?' Anna thought to herself.

Anna then suddenly heard a crunching sound. As if someone was stepping on a loose tree branch. Instantly, Anna turn around, her sword pointing in the direction where she heard the noise. Her eyes narrowed down at the tree and began to stalk over quickly to it. Not wasting any time, Anna move swiftly and twisted her sword so the blade can be where the target's neck be at. When she heard no more movement, Anna then quickly peek around and yell

"Got ya-" Anna then stop herself when she saw no one there. 'Darn! I could have sworn I-' Anna was cut off from her thoughts when she suddenly heard a few more crunching sounds coming from behind her. Quickly and swiftly, Anna turn around and flung her sword straight for the tree.

* * *

_THUNK!_

The sword embed itself into the tree! Anna then heard a small gasp and something hitting up against the tree. Anna smile and said while walking towards the tree "Come on out Groa. It's over. I found you"

Anna heard a small chuckle coming from the tree and not a moment later, a young teen girl with brown hair and green eyes come out with her hands up.

"Alright. You got me Aunt." Groa said as she walk over to her Aunt. Anna watch her carefully, making sure she wasn't going to pull any tricks. She knew how Groa is with tricks and she still trying to recover from the one she pull on her birthday. When Groa was a feet from Anna, she smile at her then drop to her knees and said in defeat

"I surrender"

Anna was shock but that quickly wash away. She then drop her guard down and began to boast

"That's right! It seems like your Aunt have a few good moves still. I told Elsa and Kristoff they didn't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself perfectly fine! I mean I'm the one who technically save Arendelle-"

Groa smile as her Aunt continue to ramble on about herself. It seems like her Aunt fell helplessly into her trap as always. She clearly let her guard down which gave Groa a chance to strike back!

She decided to interrupt her Aunt's boasting by saying "Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?" Anna was clearly confused by what Groa meant by that "What are y-"

Groa didn't give Anna a chance to finish her question. For she quickly slam her hands down onto the ground, causing vines to come from the ground and bounded Anna!

"What the?!" Anna said in surprise! She wasn't expecting this at all but with Groa, anything is possible.

"Now Mom!" Groa yell out, signaling her mother to come out from her hiding spot.

"Right!" Elsa said as she jump from a nearby tree. Anna was stunned completely by Elsa's sudden appearance! She didn't know Elsa was here. While Elsa was free-falling, she quickly summon a snowball and launch it straight at Anna! Since she was bounded, all Anna could do was look in shock!

"Elsa?! When did y-" Anna was then cut off by a snowball to the face!

"Got her!" Groa said proudly as she pump a fist in the air! Elsa walk up to her and smile "Nice job Groa. Using your Aunt's boasting to your advantage is a great strategy. That's perfect"

Groa blush a little. She still wasn't use to compliments like this "Thanks Mom. You weren't so bad yourself. I mean free-falling from the air and creating a snowball then launching it before touching the ground was completely awesome!"

Elsa smile "It was nothing"

Suddenly, they heard Anna whine. They turn to see Anna still bounded by the vines Groa created. "Hey! No fair! I told you guys no powers and when did you start playing Elsa?!" Anna wailed as she try to break free.

Groa and Elsa giggled at Anna's childlike behavior.

"Ohh Aunt Anna, you are so childish and naïve" Groa said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it" Elsa added in as she try to stifle a laugh.

Anna just pouted like she was a little kid which made Groa and Elsa laugh even more. Anna look side to side between Elsa and Groa and end up dropping her pout and began to laugh along with them as well. Elsa then places a hand on Groa's shoulder and says "Let's go home"

Groa look at her mom and nodded "Okay"

The mother and daughter then left from the area. Anna smile at this but then realize something extremely important!

"Umm guys! Hello! Princess stuck to the vines still!"

* * *

**Well that was that! What do you guys think of that one?**

**Also good news everyone! I've decided to make a short story about Groa and how she will have to choose the two most important things in her life. Her freedom or her family?**


End file.
